Wiki Kuroshitsuji Fanon:Podręcznik stylu
Ta strona jest o wszystkim na Wiki Kuroshitsuji Fanon. Zamieszczone poniżej informacje muszą być stosowane w artykułach. Podczas pisania artykułu zwróć również uwagę na Przewodnik układu. Mimo, że każdy użytkownik jest autorem danego artykułu, a pisane w nim treści są jego własnością, powinien trzymać się stylu i układu w zamieszczanym artykule, by czytający nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem treści. Jak wiesz, wszystkie Wikie mają podręcznik stylu, który stosują, aby utrzymać czystość i porządek artykułów. Styl Wiki Kuroshitsuji Fanon jest podobny we wszystkich artykułach. Poniżej znajdują się wytyczne, których musisz przestrzegać. Poświęć trochę czasu, a twoje edycje staną się lepsze. Perspektywa *'W świecie': Artykuły powinny być napisane tak, jakby świat twojego opowiadania naprawdę istniał. Nie powinno się stosować zwrotów typu "Użył ataku w odcinku 151". Obrazki i wideo Wszelkie zasady i zastosowania plików znajdują się w Wiki Kuroshitsuji Fanon:Polityka obrazków. Zawartość Oficjalny język Zawartość tej Wikii zapisana jest w języku polskim. Jest to polska Wiki i wszystkie zmiany mają być wprowadzane w języku polskim (wyjątki stanowią nazwy technik, mocy, umiejętności w innych językach). Dotyczy to artykułów, postów, blogów i stron dyskusji. Istnieją Fanony Kuroshitsuji Wiki w innych językach. Ciekawostki Sekcja ciekawostki służy do wprowadzania informacji potwierdzonych. Domysły nie mogą być w niej uwzględniane. Autor nie powinien wstawiać treści, których sam nie jest pewien. Tablica rozmów Na tablicach rozmów omawiane są sprawy techniczne strony, jak kodowanie, zdjęcie główne. Aby porozmawiać o innych sprawach, wejdź na Forum:Strona główna. Cytaty Sekcja cytaty służy do umieszczania cytatów, które ukazują charakter i uczucia postaci. Nie powinno umieszczać się tam przypadkowych wypowiedzi, które mógłby wypowiedzieć każdy. Z racji częstych wulgaryzmów pojawiających się w opowiadaniach, powinno wybierać się odpowiednie cytaty lub wulgaryzmy zastępować łagodniejszymi określeniami. Strona etyki #Proszę nie usuwać szablonu z artykułów, gdyż może to popsuć układ artykułu. #Wszystkie informacje wprowadzone do artykułów powinny posiadać źródła (odniesienia). Edycje *Jest tylko jeden format stosowany na stronie, który opiera się na formacie paragrafów. *Proszę powstrzymać się od wprowadzania dwuznacznych treści artykułów. Nie wprowadzaj swoich domysłów do artykułów. Twój artykuł ma zawierać rzetelne informacje. Moce i umiejętności *Przymiotnik ogromna jest używany w przypadku umiejętności na poziomie najlepszych postaci. Wandalizm i język #Usunięcie odniesienia lub innej informacji traktowane jest jako wandalizm. #Jest to encyklopedia o opowiadaniach przez was stworzonych, więc używane są tu informacje o odpowiedniej treści. Wulgaryzmy nie będą tolerowane. #Na Wiki nie tolerujemy niewłaściwego języka, osoby nieprzestrzegające tego będą blokowane. Spekulacja #Nie wolno spekulować w artykułach. Wszystkie spekulacje mają być prowadzone na forum. Więcej w Wiki Kuroshitsuji Fanon:Polityka spekulacji. Odwoływanie do źródła #Aby dodać odniesienie, należy umieścić je wewnątrz , np. Opowiadanie X; Rozdział Y. #Powtarzające się odniesienia powinny być łączone. #Wszystkie odniesienia powinny mieć ten sam styl. Przykłady: :* Przykładowe odniesienie: Opowiadanie X; Odcinek Y Rebellion Zewnętrzne odniesienia #Zaleca się nie stosowanie odniesień do innych mang lub anime. Wiki Kuroshitsuji Fanon jest wyłącznie o opowiadaniach Kuroshitsuji. Użytkownicy Każdy edytujący użytkownik ma swoją nazwę. Jeśli nie masz konta, załóż je. Tworzenie nowych stron Każdy użytkownik może stworzyć nowy artykuł, jednak zaleca się stosowanie do poniższych zasad. Strony postaci Wszystkie postacie z serii waszych opowiadań, mogą mieć swoją stronę, jeśli spełnia poniższe warunki. *Musi być zaangażowany w historię. Inaczej mówiąc, jeśli pojawia się przelotnie i nic nie znaczy, nie warto tworzyć dla niego strony. Nazwy ataków Wszystkie ataki są mile widziane, ale... *Powinny być używane przynajmniej przez jedną osobę. Grupy i organizacje Każda grupa lub organizacja może mieć swoją własną stronę, wystarczy podać jej wszystkich członków. Lokalizacje Każda lokalizacja może mieć własną stronę, dopóki istnieją informacje o niej lub nie jest pod lokalizacją. Rozdziały i odcinki Tworząc stronę dla np. zaklęcia lub Magii, należy zachować taki sam styl jak w pozostałych artykułach o zaklęciach lub Magii. Przenoszenie istniejących stron Kiedy zmieniasz nazwę strony z X na Z, musisz zmienić wszystkie linki odnoszące się do X na Z. Przeniesienie musi być uzasadnione. Nawigacja Kategoria:Polityka